Shackles
by Peace and Ninjas
Summary: Threeshot. SoMa. Bondage on both sides, then shower sex. Pretty much PWP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I was bored in math and had Sexyback stuck in my head. Logarithms get old after a while, okay?

Shackles

Soul didn't know how it happened. First he was pulling at Maka's hair, her mouth hot on his throat. Then his shirt was coming off, and before he brought his hands down he felt the cold slither of metal settle around his wrists. He realized too late why Maka had placed an extra hook in the headboard a few days ago – perfect for latching the chain of the cuffs on. She pulled away from her position on top of him and dangled the key between her fingers.

"Maka…what…what is this?"

"I was thinking we could…try something new. An experiment, I guess." The slight girl blushed furiously but maintained the nervous grin on her face. "Is – is it okay with you, Soul? If you don't like it we don't have to–"

"No, it's fine, Maka. Just – just keep going." Soul's breath hitched as Maka returned to her spot on his neck, trailing open kisses down to his collarbone. She started tracing her tongue over his scar. Soul groaned and leaned into her, yanking his hands forward to grip her shoulder. He remembered with annoyance that those hands were trapped by a hellish piece of metal.

"Dammit, Maka, I can't touch you like this!"

She paused halfway down his scar and he could _feel_ her smirk along his stomach, her soft breath tickling his skin. Shrugging, Maka made her way to Soul's left hip and hooked her fingers into his waistband. His jeans came off easily, the two mutually cooperating to remove the cumbersome fabric. By now, Soul's manhood was slowly hardening, his boxers stretching with each passing second. Maka grinned and gripped the edge of them with her teeth. Using her other hand to grab the other side, Maka evenly held Soul's very turned-on gaze as she dragged his boxers off.

Contemplating his erection, Maka scooted up to where she could comfortably reach his chest and moved her mouth inches above the tip of his penis. She gently blew on it, eliciting a moan from Soul.

"Maka… don't tease me." He looked up and made a face at her.

"I don't think you're in any position to be making demands, Soul."

He opened his mouth to say something more but gasped instead as Maka closed her lips over the first few inches of his dick and worked her head along it. One hand came down to cup his balls; the other squeezed the muscle on his chest. Pre-cum and saliva slowly dripped down his length. Soul bucked his hips into her mouth, desperate to satisfy the growing desire within him. He didn't know it, but his moans and whispered curses were driving Maka insane. Moments before he climaxed, Maka harshly tore away and pulled back, sitting up on her heels.

"What the hell, Maka?!" Soul jerked his head up, one eye opened in confusion and irritation.

"I just remembered…Shinigami told me you've been cutting class again." She wiped a hand across her mouth, biting her lip to suppress a grin.

"You don't need him to tell you that, dummy."

"Well…I guess I'll just have to punish you for it, then." Maka batted her eyelashes innocently at Soul but her widening smile betrayed her thoughts. She stood and walked off the bed and turned her head around to look at her weapon.

"Watch me, Soul."

Before he could protest, Maka had stripped off the remainder of her clothing, leaving herself only in a lacy pair of bra and panties. She easily unhooked her bra in a second, but took her time peeling it off her chest. Soul gasped as she undid the knots at the sides of her underwear, the moonlight enveloping her body in a soft whiteness. Her nipples were already perking up in the cool air. Catching his eye, Maka slowly slid her hand down her stomach to skim across her clit. As Soul stared at her, Maka began to touch herself. Her moans nearly drowned him in his desire, and he furiously thrashed at his restraints.

"Dammit, Maka, stop it!" he yelled at her. "I can't take this!"

"I'm sorry, did you say something, Soul?" The way she peeked out at him and called his name was killing him.

"Stop – stop, let me go. Let me touch you. Please, Maka." He knew it was uncool to beg, but Soul hardly had any choice left.

"Make me." She took a step closer.

"Let me touch you, Maka."

"Say it again." Another step.

"Let me touch you, dammit!"

She was practically on top of him now.

"And why should I let you go?"

"Because you're the sexiest Meister alive…" he muttered.

"What was that?" She pressed her breasts on top of his chest, and Soul let his thoughts out.

"Because you're driving me crazy! Because you're my bookwormish, flat-chested, irritating, cute, brave, gorgeous, sexy Meister! Because I can't handle what you, _only you_, can do to me! Let me go, please, please, Maka!" he pleaded. Maka checked their resonance link and gasped at the force of his desire for her. She grabbed the key from the nightstand and held it between her lips.

"Say my name again."

"Maka. Please."

"Again."

"Maka."

"Louder!"

"Maka!"

"LOUDER!"

"MAKA!"

_Click._

He was on top of her faster than she could blink. Sliding a hand down to check her wetness, Soul grinned and eagerly shoved himself inside of her. Maka groaned in pleasure and wondered what other kinks she could convince Soul into. She made a mental note to thank Blair later.

Soul, oblivious to her thoughts, was pounding into her, running his fingers up her body. Maka arched her back into his touch, feeling his hands everywhere – her hair, her shoulders, her back, her breasts, stomach, hips, ass, turning her on more than she could believe. Soul played her like a piano, driving her body towards a new world. Reaching up, she dug her nails into his shoulders, feeling her climax approaching with his thrusts. Two final pumps and she was burying her face in his neck, every muscle in her body clenched with the pleasure flooding her body. Everything was the feel of Soul in her, on her, his hot breath scorching her skin. Soul followed her not too much later, and their hips collided as he continued to buck into her.

Eventually, the waves of their orgasms faded and Soul flopped out beside Maka. He turned and pressed a kiss against her lips, still full of passion. Maka snuggled into his chest, her hair clinging to the sweat on her face.

"We should do that again sometime," she mumbled.

"Agreed. But next time, I'm punishing you."

"Okay." Maka was already half-asleep. She failed to notice how Soul gently guided her arms up to the metal links that had held him captive. Locking them around her wrists, he tucked the key beneath the bed. If he was punished for cutting class, she would pay by missing it. Pulling up the blanket around them, he settled his head on top of hers and whispered to her, "Looks like Stein's lectures will have to wait, Maka. Tomorrow morning, class is in session…with Professor Soul leading the discussion."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: The ending is a bit funky. I kind of just wanted it out so it's rather abrupt. And it might leave room for a third chapter in here but...eh. If I haven't made it clear already, reviews are welcome on any of my writing. Enjoy!

* * *

Maka woke up in a hazy state. Squinting her eyes and blinking them to accommodate the brightness of the room, she brought her hand down to brush her hair out of the way.

It wasn't until she realized that her hands were bound above her head that she saw the grin on her weapon's face, dangling a key from his fingers across the room. Boxers rode low on his hips, no other clothing adorning Soul's body.

"Good morning, sleepy head. Guess what time it is?" He sauntered closer, daring her to look at the clock.

Maka bolted upright – or she tried to. Trapped by the cuffs she'd imprisoned Soul in just hours before, she glared at him. It faded and was replaced with panic when she saw what time it was.

"Soul! Let me go! I'm gonna be late for class! I can't miss today – Stein'll have a pop quiz on the lesson next class, I know it!"

"You're already 20 chapters ahead, you'll ace the next _20_ pop quizzes." Soul easily countered. "Besides…your new teacher for today, is _me_."

The way he lowered his voice barely reduced Maka's fury. "I swear, Soul, if I had a book in my hands right now I would Maka-chop you so hard you wouldn't be able to get up for a week!"

"Are you sure about that, Miss Albarn?" Soul carefully crouched on the bed, wary of Maka's legs. They had the ability to be both aggravatingly sexy and aggravatingly painful. He placed a hand on her hip, the other whispering down her stomach and back up to her right breast. Maka bit her lip, knowing what was coming. Her own trick had been flipped right back at her. Soul looked hard into her eyes, confidence meeting anticipation. Slowly lowering his head, Soul winked.

"Class begins…now."

Maka had never felt more confined in her entire life. Nothing was more irritating than feeling Soul lavishing kisses along her body and not being able to grab onto his broad shoulders, or tangle her hands in his hair. Jerking at the handcuffs, Maka struggled against Soul, desperate to receive his touch more and more.

"Soul, if we're really gonna do this, right now, we gotta make it quick – we have class, and – _oh_."

Her jaw hung slack as Soul glided his tongue over her opening. A thin film of wetness was visible, and Soul greedily licked it, leaving his saliva and all the more of Maka's growing arousal behind. He darted up to flick her clit and without her permission Maka's hips bucked up. She hissed in annoyance and glared at Soul again.

"Don't you dare tease me, Soul Eater Evans."

"Ah, ah, Maka...I think it's time for lesson one: the art of seduction." Soul smoothly replied.

"When does he come up with stuff like this, honestly…" Maka muttered to herself.

"What was that now?" He cheekily sucked on her clit when she opened her mouth to respond.

"Nothing, I – " Maka's eyes widened and she sighed into the bed. "Just keep going with the lesson, _Professor Evans_." She meant it sarcastically but Soul just grinned.

"I like the sound of that. In fact, I like the sounds _you_ make even better. It's like music to my ears."

"I'm really going to Maka-chop you into the ground when this is over."

"We'll see about that."

Maka was determined to not lose her resolve, to stay calm and collected throughout the whole ordeal (despite the fact that they both knew Soul always had total control of her when he went down on her, and that she had a particular weakness for the act) and to stay angry at Soul, but all thoughts of Maka-chopping him went down the drain when he started to really, seriously pleasure her.

His tongue was an instrument of euphoria, coaxing Maka's hips into his face and her moans to fill the room. Hands rough on her ass, Soul plunged his tongue deep into her vagina, relishing the now-familiar taste of her. He kept his eyes on her, growing harder with each of her groans, ridiculously turned on by how her breasts jiggled with her motions, her hair spilling over her shoulders and onto the bed. It was almost more difficult to control his desire than it had been last night.

"Soul, oh Soul, please, don't stop," Maka violently shoved into Soul's face, dying to reach her climax. He effortlessly moved with her, smiling and indulging his Meister. Pulling back ever so slightly, Soul murmured into her leg.

"Say it again."

Maka paused for a second. "What?"

"Say my name, like you just did, again."

"Um…Soul?"

"Here, does this help?" And he licked her clit.

"Soul! Oh, you mean – "

"Yeah. Lesson two: How to ask for what you want."

"You're so cheesy, you know that, right?"

He didn't reply; instead, he returned to his former position. Except, rather than resuming, Soul stared Maka down and only worked his tongue on the outside of her throbbing wetness.

"Soul…" Maka whined. "Don't tease me, please."

Between licks, he answered. "Make me…say my name, and I won't."

"Soul." She was rewarded with a touch on her clit.

"How I like it."

"_Soul_." Maka groaned.

"That's better. Keep going." Soul smiled and pushed his tongue ever so slightly into her opening. He continued to drive Maka into a state of insanity, giving her just enough to feel pleasure but not enough to peak.

"SOUL!" She would say, over and over, begging him to cater to her needs. Just a bit longer. He only had to hold back for a little while more. By now Maka was riding his face, fluids dripping down her leg and his chin. She was so, so close.

Ultimately, it was his selfishness that caused him to give in. He wanted Maka to be pleasured by him, and him only. So he finally relented, eating her out for all she was worth. Maka totally fell apart underneath him, screaming and jerking her body with her climax. The force of her orgasm lasted for a while, and Soul was content to watch her come completely undone for him. His grin was wide and messy with the last ten minute's events. He swiped the key up from the ground and slipped his boxers off before coming back to Maka.

"See, I knew you'd love my lecture."

"Still going with that cheesy gag?" Maka weakly muttered.

"If you're up for it, we can go round 2," Soul said, holding the key up between them.

"First let me go," Maka said. Happily complying, Soul was totally unprepared when Maka grabbed the bedside copy of their textbook and Maka-chopped him into the floor.

"What the heck, Maka…Ow…" Soul groaned, rubbing his head.

"Didn't I tell you I was going to Maka-chop you into the ground when we were done? Round 2 is tonight, _after_ you've done your homework. And gone to class. And apologized to Shinigami for skipping it yesterday. I'll be at the DWMA once I'm done cleaning myself up."

"Aw, come on, Maka – " Soul whipped around as she waltzed out of the room, stark naked. Sighing, he figured she was right. For a moment he thought about meeting her in the shower, but he'd probably get so beat up nobody would recognize him again. And getting beat up, _especially_ by his own Meister, was really uncool.

Soul collapsed on the bed and closed his eyes, happy to skip class and rest. He'd have to finish himself off later once Maka was out of the apartment, but that would have to wait.

In the shower, Maka grinned to herself. Even though she was planning on going to class, she wouldn't be able to focus at all. It had taken a tremendous effort to not attack Soul with her body and instead with a book. The evening could not come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Shackles Pt. 3 – Scream

**A/N: **Well, finally, I finished writing this. It's almost three times longer than the first two parts of this fic, but I figure I owe it to you guys. This will be the last installment of Shackles, but who knows, I'll probably write more SoMa smut later on anyways. I also found out about SoMa porn week (if you have a tumblr) like two days ago and was like, why not just turn this into something for that? So even though Day 4: Scream isn't until May 22, you guys here on can get it a day early. Oh, and the ending is one half-assed fuckery of an ending, so I apologize in advance. I wrote this at like 11:30 at night after 3 hours of music theory, so just bear with me. As always, enjoy, and feel free to leave a comment or review!

* * *

Opening the door with a sigh, Soul slumped over to the kitchen and quickly gulped down a glass of water. Playing three on three was hard enough with Maka on his team; it was even harder when she played in a miniskirt and actually managed to score a shot or two. He'd almost gotten a boner just from watching her play, but that was beside the point. They'd still kicked Kid's ass (even though Black*Star _was_ on their team), and that was all that mattered.

Moments later his Meister came in, sweaty and flustered from the recent game. Maka wiped a hand across her forehead and gave out a little huff.

"Soul, could you get me some water please?"

"Get it yourself," he muttered with a sigh. Grudgingly, he waved his now-empty glass in her direction, his stomach growling. She took it and downed three whole glasses within a minute. Turning towards Soul, Maka asked, "Er, whose turn is it to make dinner?"

"Yours," Soul promptly replied. Frankly, he didn't remember either, but he wasn't in the mood to cook a meal.

With a pout, Maka retorted, "Are you sure? I cooked yesterday."

"I'll cook twice in a row next week then. Just heat up the oven already."

"I have to shower. If you want to eat now then make it yourself, Soul." Before he could protest any more, Maka waltzed out of the kitchen. Soul groaned and put his head down on the counter. He could use a shower too. With that thought, a grin crept across the scythe's face. Showers… and Maka.

Tiptoeing over to the bathroom door, Soul procured a paper clip from his pocket and began jiggling. Picking locks was child's play. He'd just popped it open when a yell came from within, audible over the sound of splashing water.

"Hey Soul, I forgot a towel. Sorry to ask, but could you grab me one? I'll be at the door waiting."

Soul backed up immediately and racked his brain for options. It wasn't like Maka to ever forget something as essential as a towel. Besides, if he didn't bring a towel at all, she'd get pissed and probably wouldn't have sex with him at all tonight. But if he walked in and accidentally closed the door… better yet if he walked in shirtless…

Soul opened up the nearby closet and plucked the first towel he saw off the rack. He stripped off his T-shirt and cast it aside on the floor, mussing up his hair in the process. Smirking, he rapped a knuckle on the door and waited.

On the other side, Maka bit her lip in uncertainty. She'd been distracted the entire day thinking about Soul. Even though he hadn't shown up to class (surprise) Maka hadn't been able to take her mind off the events that happened in the morning. Even though she'd told him they could have sex later tonight, Maka found that the aching inside of her wasn't going to wait a few hours. Still, jumping the gun and springing on her boyfriend seemed a bit sudden. But the thought of doing it with Soul during a steamy shower was enough to win Maka over.

The door swung open and Soul eagerly stepped forward. He was surprised to find the bathroom a good deal cleaner than it usually was, and an almost naked Maka casually standing in front of him with a strange look in her eyes. If he could see better through the increasing steam in the small area, he'd clearly be able to tell she was aroused. But he automatically handed her the towel and half-turned, uncertain. This was definitely not what he'd been expecting.

"Um, thanks, Soul," Maka chewed on her lower lip, dropping her eyes towards the mirror on her right. It took so, so much effort not to forget the towel and focus her attention on Soul. Why did he walk in shirtless? She felt a rush of want flood her body, and almost ignored the towel in Soul's outstretched hand. Instead, she grabbed it and hugged it to her chest.

"I'll let you shower then," Soul awkwardly mumbled. He'd only taken a step into the hallway when Maka called out, "Wait."

He tried to be apathetic. A lazy rotation of his neck in her direction was cool, right? "Yeah, Maka? You need something else?"

"How do you feel about round 2… right now?"

Soul thought water had gotten into his ears. "What?"

"You heard me, Soul… I was just thinking…" Why did he have to make this so awkward?

He made up his mind in an instant. "Well, I guess dinner will just have to wait."

For a moment, they shared a smile. Seconds later, Maka was wrapped up in Soul's arms, hands tangled in his hair. The powerful smell of both his usual Soul-scent as well as his somehow pleasing sweat-scent consumed Maka's brain, leaving her in a haze. Taking advantage of the newly cleared counter, Soul grabbed Maka's ass and set her on top of it. Her legs opened up and came around his bare torso, a moan escaping into his mouth. Maka's fingers trailed butterflies down his back, eventually settling around his waistline, eager to remove his shorts. Taking a step back, Soul complied, undoing the zipper around his boner. Shorts and boxers alike were left on the floor.

When he returned, Maka had already taken the opportunity to discard her bra, steam beginning to curl around her chest. Moving his mouth towards one, Soul eased Maka upwards and peeled her panties off. His tongue traced the underside of her breast, flicking upwards to catch her hardening nipple, sucking on it. Arching into his hot breath, Maka dropped a hand to the counter to balance herself. The other guided Soul's to her neglected breast.

Eagerly complying, Soul slowly massaged Maka's left breast while his right hand slid down to her ass. His head gently moved up to her neck, sucking just underneath her chin. Between kisses, he murmured, "Hey Maka… do you want to move to the shower?"

"Hmm?" Maka replied in a daze. Wetness was already pooling between her legs, the sound of the water cascading nearby a reminder of what she'd been desiring all along. She pulled away from Soul and started to push off the counter. Her hands were stalled by Soul's, who pushed her back and leaned his forehead against hers with a smirk. He snuck another kiss before sweeping her up into his arms and carrying her over.

Maka fake-struggled, but eventually sighed into his muscled chest before being deposited into the bathtub. For a minute, the pair both relished the feeling of water washing the sweat and dirt from their bodies as they kissed. Soul's arousal was very apparent to both of them, and Maka could feel her wetness increasing amidst the water. Steam consumed the air around them, and Maka found herself breathless, desperately trying not to cave in and force herself onto his dick.

For Soul, the hot water was like taking liquid desire and pouring it onto his entire body. Only the thought of Maka filled his mind, and it took every part of him not to push into her already. As Soul grabbed her ass, he lavished kisses onto her shoulder and collarbone. He picked her up and roughly shoved her against the shower wall, arms around her toned thighs.

Stunned by his motion, Maka gasped and grabbed onto Soul's back. Part of her was amazed that Soul would ever be so aroused as to hurt her, but the other part was extremely turned on by his passion.

"Please don't – stop that, Soul," Maka breathed into his ear. Mirroring his movements, Maka ran her nails across his shoulder blades as he sucked on her nipples. In turn, he lightly bit down on her breast, eliciting another gasp from his Meister and only increasing his erection. He released a hand from her leg to cup her other breast.

"How's that?" Without looking up, Soul still managed to flood Maka's body with desire. She wanted him so, so badly. She unhooked her other leg from his hold and gently tugged his head up.

"Better, but I want more."

Maka turned and took a step towards the showerhead, settling into a position where her forearms were braced against the wall. Water poured down her back, tracing perfect lines around the curve of her back, her hips, her ass. Biting his lip to stifle a moan of lust, Soul began to get an idea of what his Meister wanted.

"Are you coming? We don't have all day, you know." She turned her head to glance at him, a smirk playing across her lips.

"You're sure you want this, Maka?" Soul forced himself to hold back a second longer.

"More than you do, Soul Eater Evans. Fuck me, Soul."

Her last sentence killed him. Those last three words dripped with something that flipped Soul's mind into overdrive. He positioned his body behind her, guiding the tip of his boner into her slick opening. Without further hesitation, Soul plunged deep into Maka from behind. She cried out, pushing her ass backwards into him.

"Damn, Maka, you're so tight…" Soul thrust into her, deepening into her each time. Her firm ass was hitting the very base of his dick with every pump, and he was already approaching his orgasm. His hands came around to cup her breasts, her hip, her shoulders, her hair. He couldn't get enough of Maka at once and simultaneously was being fulfilled by her in every possible way. His right hand came around to the front of her stomach and dipped into her wetness, fingers playing with her curls and teasing her clit.

As soon as his fingers hit the cluster of nerves, Maka moaned even louder and pressed back into Soul with fervor. His dick filled her up, the lubricating water making the friction around her ass ten times more pleasurable than she ever could have imagined. He started tugged on her hair, lavishing kisses on her neck and pulling her back as he powerfully shoved into her. The overwhelming senses drowned out any comprehensible thought in her mind. Maka could only lean into the wall and hope it wouldn't collapse along with her as Soul thrust into her, over and over, pushing her up the cliff where nothing short of insanity lay.

"Soul, fuck, don't stop touching me," Maka yelled into the wall. The water still muffled some of her pleads for release, and Soul answered over it.

"As if I could do that – damn, I –" he barely managed to respond, red imprinting on the edges of his vision. He was almost there. Maka's dirty mouth only helped, her cries of pleasure pushing Soul's tired hips back towards her body again and again.

"I'm so close, Soul, please – keep going, don't stop…" Maka's legs were starting to dissolve into nothing, her impending orgasm a small white light in her eyes. With each thrust it only grew. Soul groaned into her every few seconds, the tip of his dick beginning to press upon Maka's g-spot. They'd never before been able to hit it, but the slickness of the water and Maka's arousal allowed Soul's dick to reach it. Maka was cursing every other word, unable to express the pleasure radiating around her body in any other way.

"Fuck, Soul, that's my – fuck, I'm gonna – Soul, Soul, SOUL!"

As soon as he felt the first spasm of her muscles against his penis, Soul slowed his thrusts down. He'd read somewhere that the moment a woman's orgasm hit, slowing down the impulses driving it would drag it out even further. He was well rewarded as Maka screamed and fell apart against the shower wall, her head dipped low and her teeth grinding together.

It was as if somebody had taken the Kishin and transformed it into pure pleasure, then injected it into Maka's body. That precipice she'd been so ready to fall into had become a giant spike, one that she was impaled on over and over by the indescribable feeling of her orgasm. All she could feel was Soul's dick inside of her, his fingers around her clit and nipples, squeezing down and tugging at the skin, and she wasn't sure if he'd stopped thrusting as fast or if she really was experiencing time in slow motion.

Static threatened to overwhelm her. Maka didn't realize she was screaming until reality came crashing back down on her and she could feel the warm water again, feel Soul's hot release into her, hear his yell as he leaned back and pushed his dick into her as far as it would go even as she still rode the waves of her orgasm. As he reached his own release, Soul had the immense intelligence to check their Soul Resonance link in the midst of his orgasm. As he thrust forward into her, he nearly collapsed from the pleasurable insanity within it, one that not even the Kishin was privy to, something only a Meister and Weapon pair like him and Maka could attain. It was like the black blood within had boiled over and was completely concentrated in his penis, feeling every single contraction of Maka's vagina with ten times the intensity as ever before.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, Maka," Soul yelled into her ear, hands clenching around her hair and breast. Ecstasy seized every sensation inside him, strangling him in his delight. He harshly bit down on her shoulder, feeling her slightly stiffen in the midst of her orgasm. Every single nerve along his dick was lit on fire from the black blood, tension clenching every cell of his body. The demon within him was also alive with the thrill of their sex, the jazz music blaring in the back of Soul's head.

Their screams mingled with the splash of water, and both held onto the feeling for as long as they could. The minute that passed as they rode the powerful surges of their orgasms together stretched out into the length of an eternity, where only Maka and Soul, Meister and Weapon, existed to please each other. Nothing else mattered for those infinitely long seconds and everything in the world fell away as insanity took over.

Finally, devastatingly, it was over. Maka felt Soul's heaving breaths against her own, dizzy and just barely managing to stand. She wilted against the wall, utterly worn out but satisfied. Soul continued to slowly move back and forth within his Meister, still partially hard and aroused but too tired to actively thrust. He wrapped his arms around her body, pressing warm kisses to her shoulder and neck where he'd previously left teeth marks. She let out a soft moan, moving her arm up to tousle his wet hair.

"Fuck, Maka, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to –"

"It's okay, Soul, really… I don't mind, that was… _amazing_."

Soul buried his head in Maka's neck and mumbled, "I'm still sorry, you're just so sexy I couldn't resist."

"Oh really?" Maka normally would have protested at his blatant compliment, but she was simply too exhausted to form coherent thought. Tilting her head back, she nudged Soul until he too lifted his head to meet hers. They shared a few kisses until Soul broke off with an annoyed groan.

"Hm? What's wrong, Soul?"

"I just realized. The water's cold."

"Oh… You're right, I didn't even notice. Guess we were in here for a while, huh?" Maka sheepishly grinned and leaned forward to shut the water off.

"I'm still hungry, you know," Soul reminded her.

"We can just get take out tonight." Maka sighed and eased herself off his dick. She kissed Soul again, relaxing into his strong arms, then pulled away. Turning, she jabbed a finger into his chest and fake glared at her weapon. "Just this once. You're still cooking twice in a row."

"Sure. It was worth it."

"Yeah. Yeah, it was." She dreamily smiled and starting pulling the shower curtain aside.

They took a while getting out of the shower, having to share a towel and all. Soul was cheeky enough to steal kisses and ass squeezes through the whole process but made no hesitation to grab pajamas for the both of them. The cold air outside the bathroom was sweet relief to their flushed skin.

Dinner passed by quickly and soon Maka was back in Soul's room, the pair laying side by side and sleepily kissing. Eventually Maka nodded off in Soul's arms, every ounce of energy well spent in the day.

Within the black room, their screams from the outside realm still echoed all around. The faint sound of jazz music graced the ears of a couple oblivious to the world. Whispered curses and names cried out in ecstasy were faintly imprinted on the walls of the dance room. Soul and Maka gently snoozed in its wake, their breaths mingling with the rest of the sounds in Death City.

_Fin._


End file.
